Kai'Sa/Trivia
General * Her name resembles Finnish Kaisa, ultimately from Pre-Greek Αἰκατερίνη, as are & , possibly after , Pre-Greek goddess of crossroads and witchcraft. * Her name's current form follows the Ancient Shuriman naming convention for . * Her accent is Afrikaner. * She is the first champion to receive Chroma variants upon release. Development * She was the first champion released in 2018. * During development, she was called Void ADC or "JohnClick", which is a play on .Ask RiotKai'Sa AMA * Her placeholder model was model colored purple.Kai'Sa AMA * Initial concepts portrayed her as:BravoRay concept art ** An undead former member of "Purifiers". ** A Vampire hunter turn Vampire. ** A Void-enhanced human hunting Voidborn. * Her suit's "wings" used to be separate void creatures that were tagging along on her shoulders, but later on, it was decided to make them part of the creature that is her suit.Kai'Sa AMA * The symbiotic relationship is possibly inspired by & from the anime " ". ** The pair's other inspirations may be and her and from the " " game series. ** She also takes visual and story inspirations from of the " " game series. * The teaser released for during patch V8.3 had appear from the wall to execute the when it despawned. * The original design goal was to create a run and gun feel marksman.Kai'Sa AMA * Her ultimate had originally belonged to , but had no condition and would forcibly return her to her starting position after a delay.EndlessPillows Twitter * and were originally one champion named Husk, the Hive Commander, a female mercenary from Zaun who was once partner before she defected after paralyzed her in a shootout.Husk - The Hive Commander (cancelled League of Legends champion) * One of the potential narrative directions that could have been taken with was that she was apart of a new generation of Void creatures trying to emulate humans.Scathlocke on Twitter Lore * Kaisa is her given name, Kai'Sa is her adopted Void name. * Her symbiote can sustain her through the Void-spawns they kill by absorbing their essence, but that isn't really pleasing to her. After the earthquake, she scavenged leftover food from castaway sources in the catacombs— water skins, rotting fruit, etc. Now that she can get out from the underground, she likes eating what she can find around , preferably peaches. But the suit has to feed too, and she is somewhat fearful of what it might do if she doesn't continue to hunt and sustain it. * Despite common belief, Kaisa was never trapped in the Void itself, rather willingly stayed within a complex underground tunnel system between the massive Void rift that caused the earthquake of her lore and the surface of the Sai desert, sculpted through years by the spawns that breach from the rift. * The lines that decorate her face are tribal marks made out of Voidborn blood. * Unlike other beings exposed to the Void's influence, Kaisa was able to avoid its seething madness thanks to her suit's helmet, which allows her to safely remain within the vicinity of Void rifts and traverse the Void sane when . Quotes * |Kai'Sa|Bullet Angel}} references . Skins * She uses a in one of her animations, along with and . ; * The creature on the bottom left corner bears a striking resemblance to . ; * Her appearance could have been inspired by from the game " ". ** One of her abilities, , resembles that of Pharah's ultimate. * During teaser, she's wanted dead or alive for CU$860,364,000 by the Royal Arms due to desertion with an exo-suit prototype she has on, with Fortune herself chasing after her for her bounty and hardware. ** The log for the boot sequence of Kai'Sa's suit can be found in the game files of her skin. * She is the first champion release skin to have a Chroma pack on release. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Kassadin's, Malzahar's, and Kai'Sa's lores are intertwined: ** Among the nomads of the deep desert, he found his first disciples. Before their astonished eyes, he used his new Void-given powers to rend the very earth itself, summoning chittering, nightmarish creatures to carry away any who dared to deny him. Within a matter of months, strange rumors began to travel with the merchant caravans; rumors of men and women gladly sacrificing themselves to unseen powers, and of powerful quakes opening up the bedrock of Shurima in new fault lines hundreds of miles long. ** An earthquake which devastated Kassadin's home village, swallowing and killing all inhabitants. *** Kassadin blames Malzahar for the destruction of his home village. ** takes upon herself the responsibility of preying upon Voidborns and protecting Runeterrans against their predation, despite Runeterrans' distrust. References Category:Champion trivia